1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be widely used as, e.g., a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series so as to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., an electrical vehicle. The rechargeable battery may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape.
When the rechargeable battery is repeatedly charged and discharged, gas may be generated inside the rechargeable battery and an internal pressure thereof may increase. If the internal pressure inside the rechargeable battery continues to increase, the rechargeable battery may explode.
To prevent explosion of the rechargeable battery, a gas discharge hole may be included in a cap plate of the rechargeable battery. The discharge hole may be closed and sealed by a vent plate that may open if the internal pressure of the rechargeable battery exceeds a predetermined value.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.